A Brotherly Moment
by MayukiiKudo
Summary: Haibara gives Conan some bad news plus he has other things on his mind. Can heji help him out? This will be a chapter story.
1. A Brotherly Moment

**A Brotherly Moment**

Conan was sitting in his room, on the floor with his legs folded, staring out the window. There was a knock on the door.

"Oi Kudo you in here?"

It was Heiji. Conan had not answered. He was to busy staring into a days thinking about so many things. Why had he turned into Conan? Why did he fallow those men that night? Would he ever turn back into Shinichi? Will Haibara ever find a cure for the APTX4869? Would he ever be able to confess his love to. . . Then there was another knock on the door but this time it was louder. It had broke his days and he got up and opened it. He hadn't noticed before who it was.

"What are u going here Hattori?"

"Nothing just saying hi that all. What are u doing? I knocked once before and you didn't answer me. Whats wrong?"

"Nothing. . ."

He walked over to his futon and sat down. Those questions still running through his head. He wanted to ask Hattori but he knew that he wouldn't know. And that it was odd that he would be asking in the first place.

"Kudo are u ok? You look like something is wrong. Is it those questions again?"

He look up at Hattori with surprise. He read him like a book. Well they are both really good reads. At that moment he felt like telling Hattori everything. At that moment Hattori felt like a. . .like a brother. He smiled.

"Ya. Sometimes I just don't know why."

"Why what?"

"I. . .I don't know. Sometimes I just wanna. . ."

Conan had one of the saddest looks on his face that Heiji had ever seen on Conan's face before. It kinda made him alittle sad.

"Heiji. . .Do you think that. . ."

Did he just call him **_Heiji? _**Wow that was odd. . .even for Conan. And he knew what he was going to say without him even finishing.

"Yea I'm sure. Soon enough just got to give it some time."

That made the sad look on Conan's face turn into a smile.

"Thanks. Hey can u do me favor?"

"Yea. What is it?"

"Lets keep this little talk just between me and you ok."

"Yea sure"

Heiji got up to leave. When he opened the door to walk out Conan had said.

"Thanks Hattori. It meant alot to me."

"Hey no prob Kudo. If you need anything."

"Yea thanks. I will."

Heiji left the room and closed the door. Conan layed down on his futon and felt his mind had been cleared and that a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He ended up feeling so relaxed that he fell asleep.


	2. The next day

Flashback

"It's those questions again?"

"Hey if you need anything."

End flashback

Conan's thoughts were broken when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

"Are you ok Conan-kun?" He looked up and saw Ran smiling down at him.

"Well I have a question. Do you think Shinichi-neechan will ever come back?"

Ran gave him a look.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well you see I-" His phone rang. It was Haibara

"Kudo-san come to Hakase's house now. I have something to tell you. It's important." Haibara said with her normal flat-toned voice.

"Ok I'll be there in a minute." He hung up the phone. Just then he felt a sharp pain run through his body.

'Oww! Whats going on? Am I changing back? That would be my luck." He started to run off to Agasa's house.

"Ne Conan-kun where are u going!!"

"I'll be at Agasa's house!!" He didn't look back.

"Ok then! Sometimes he is the oddest boy I've met."

Ran met up with Hattori on her way home. He asked where Conan was. She told him what happened and where he was. Hattori decided to fallow him.


	3. The Bad News

Oh my god I am soooooo sorry I had wrote this chapter last week and I never had the chance to type it cause of school and stuff. Omg I am really sorry but please read and enjoy. Also I need some ideas for chapter 4. So please shoot some out there for me. Thank you so very much!!! Thanks Kendra for the pointers !!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Conan arrived at Hakase's house. The pain that was once upon him was gone, yet he had this strange feeling fallowing him, he was right. Hattori had been fallowing him, without getting caught. Conan opened the door, and went to Haibara's lab. He knocked.

"Come in." She said. He walked in. He saw her sitting at her computer. She was probably look for an antidote or looking up more info on the Black Org. Maybe both.

"Sit I have something to talk to you about." Heiji caught up with him. He let himself and knew right to go. He got to the door and he stopped, there was a crack in the door. He listened hoping to find out what else was bothering Conan.

"Ok I have some good news and bad news. I am going to tell you the bad news first so it will make more sense." She got up from her computer and sat down across from him on the other couch.

"Oh God what is it. Like I don't have enough on my mind as it is. Oh yea there's something I have to tell you to." Haibara raised an eyebrow in interest.

"Well its not easy to say but. . .the toxin has spread threw out your body, and if I don't find a cure soon then well. . .most of your cells will die and your body wont be able to function normally, and you'll die. I'm sorry." She looked down feeling guilty. Even though it is kinda of her fault for making the drug in the first place.

"What. . ." Conan just sat there shocked about what he had just heard. He even felt a little scared.

"What!" Heiji was just a shocked as Conan was. He started to think.

'Maybe thats what was bothering him. But then again she just told him. Maybe what he told me wasn't all that was bothering him.' His thoughts were broken when someone came up to him and put their hands over his eyes.

"Tee hee hee. Who am I?" He knew right away. Anyone would have guessed cause of her playful, childish voice.

"Mayukii-chan please get off." She got off and sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry!"

"Shh."

"What are you doing?" She asked whispering. Mayukii had always pocked her noise where it shouldn't be.

"I'm. . .well. . .kinda spying." He didn't know what else to call it. He could have said "trying to find out why your brother is so depressed." But now that would only make her ask questions, and he had no time for that.

"Cool, can I help?" He couldn't say no.

"Ok, but you have to be quite." They listened.

"Wow I don't know what to say. Hey how long do I have till I. . .you know." He couldn't say it. It was so shocking.

"A month. Not even two." Haibara still didn't lift her head.

'Nii-san are. . .are you going to die? NO!! No you can't die, you just cant.'

Heiji heard a small whimper. He turned and saw Mayukii was about to cry. He picked her up and carried her home. Conan and Haibara just sat there and didn't say anything for awail.


	4. Explanation

Ok I am trying really hard to spell crap right and stuff ok. . .I just suck at it but getting better. Thanks Kendra for helping me, if not for her my story would suck cause 1.It would only have one chapter and 2.If was more then one chapter then it would be FILLED with error I swear no lie. Please keep reading, thank you. ALSO U MUST READ "Welcome Mayukii Kudo" TO UNDERSTAND THIS CHAPTER AND PART OF CHAPTER 3!!!!!!!! Thank you again. SORRY FOR THE LONG FLASHBACK!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heiji brought Mayukii home and explained the whole thing. Seeing as she only heard part of it and flipped, he had to make sure not to make her to upset. She understood a little bit, she had only just learned 2 weeks ago about what happened to her brother, and said she would be ok but questions still filled her mind. Heiji had left a short time after that. Mayukii went up to her room and lied down on her bed. She just looked up at her white ceiling for a wail, then fell asleep. Meanwhile Conan and Haibara had finished talking, and Conan went home. He got home lied down on the couch. He also fell asleep.

FLASHBACK

"Ne, Nii-san Shinichi way are you never here!!! I'm always so worried about you, and so is Ran-neechan!!!! Please come home!!!" Mayukii shouted.

"Sometimes it feels you don't. . ."

"I don't what MayMay-chan." That was a nickname he gave her when she was 7.

Her eyes filled with tears. Conan hiding behind the stairs. Mayukii thought he was still at his case but he came home really quick to get the mail, and forgot she was home. He had to hide somewhere.

"LIKE YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE!!" Her eyes filled with tears. Conan hiding behind the stairs. Mayukii thought he was still at his case, but he came home really quickly to get the mail, and forgot she was home. He had to hide somewhere. Mayukii's scream could be heard throughout the whole house. Well most of it cause she can scream, LOUD.

"Hey did I just hear my own voice coming from your phone?"

"No, no you didn't. Why would u think that?"

'Oh shit my cover is blown.' He thought.

"No I really think I did. In fact. . ." She started at behind the stair case where he had been hiding.

"In fact what." He had this odd feel that something was behind him.

"Got you!!!" Mayukii grabbed Conan.

"CONAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!" Mayukii grabbed him by the collar. She threw him up a against the wall.

"MayMay-chan I'm sorry." Conan got up and sat against the wall.

"Don't call me that! Only Nii-san calls me that." Then it hit her. What if Conan was. . . She walked up to him, kneeled down, and took off the glasses. Conan looked away.

"Nii-san. . .is that you?" She out her hand on his small face. He said nothing. He was trying to find something say.

"What happened to you. Who did this?" He looked up. He was surprised that she wasn't mad. He spoke.

"Well its kinda a long story. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"1. I have time. And 2. It's ok. As long as your safe and always with me, I don't care. But if something is wrong please tell me don't hide it from me." Mayukii helped Conan up and they walked of to the couch. They sat down.

"Ok well remember the last night I was home?"

"You mean when you took Ran to dinner? But then again you never . . ."

"Ok no. That time I took ran to the park." He could that she was feeling much better. And so was he. He had felt about telling to the truth to someone that he loved and cared about, and that he wouldn't hurt them anymore.

"Oh yea!!! I was pissed off that you never came home."

"Watch your mouth. Yea so people called the Black Organization poisoned me. It's a long story. You it started when. . ." H e started to tell her the story about what happened. They both went to bed.

END FLASHBACK

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok that chapter was pointless but I kinda liked it. I hope you guys liked it. Ok next chapter will be about. . .I don't know need help. Also it took me wail cause I couldn't go on for 1 days so. . .yea. Thank you love you guys.


End file.
